


Loki's Pursuit of Happiness

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Bc its me that means Pep Nat are a thing, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Lokis - Freeform, M/M, Matchmaker Tony Stark, Minor Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Multiple Lokis, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stephen Strange is an Asshole, Thor (Marvel) is Not a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, matchmaker loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Loki searches for happiness in his life and finds aid in his quest from unlikely allies.





	Loki's Pursuit of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts), [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe in Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049749) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



> Wow, that was a quickly written fanfic. 
> 
> ... No, it wasn't. **NamelesslyNightlock** shared the secret of her story before and proposed an idea how _much more_ painful this could be. And **Starsdidathing** suggested then a really painful thing. Only she meant it as a joke 😆😇 ~~Blame her for the pain and apparently, the fluff xD~~
> 
> This was also written before Endgame came out so, it's not an canon post Endgame fic. *shrugs* 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Once again Loki had been ridiculed. 

Thor had laughed at him because of a joke Valkyrie had made and – 

Loki had gotten angry. 

They _just_ had defeated Thanos. His greatest nemesis, he just had pulled one of the greatest tricks in his entire lifetime and still –

He had _sacrificed_ himself for Thor. Had gotten choked and his neck broken, had rallied the dead warriors in Valhalla because _that’s_ what he’d been doing as a dead man, had made a deal with Hela, however unpleasant it was and they had defeated Thanos.

It had been some peaceful months. So very peaceful and they had started to build New Asgard somewhere in Norway and Loki felt like he had found a new home. He even got to help out the Avengers at times when there was a problem with some villainous magic users and Strange wasn’t available because as _‘Sorcerer Supreme he had more important things to look and attend to than taking care of scoundrel’_. 

Well, Loki was a prince of New Asgard and he _still_ found time to help the Avengers out –

Of course, there also was the minimalistic thing that Loki _officially_ still was a wanted criminal on Midgard and helping out the Avengers only helped _his_ reputation and Strange didn’t need help with that, he already was known as an arrogant dick with no care and love for others. 

And still, people loved Strange. Hailed him a hero even though he was not one. 

It wasn’t fair. And Valkyrie even preferred Strange over him –

And what had Strange done for them? Sacrificed himself for some ridiculous plot in the last minute. But only because the soul stone had turned him into dust. Sacrificed – no, Loki wouldn’t think of that right now. 

Loki had willingly sacrificed himself. 

Still, people hated him, the Aesir continued to mock and ridicule him – 

It was about time to leave them behind. 

To leave them all behind.

_________

Universe hopping was easier than thought. 

Loki had written no letter to Thor to explain his sudden disappearance. Why would he? Maybe Thor cared, yes. But Thor only cared when Loki was gone or dead, not when Loki was alive and kicking, so why would he write a letter? 

Thor should feel and suffer pain. 

And it probably would take him three days until he noticed Loki was gone.

_________

The first universe he entered with caution. 

But everything seemed to be normal. 

He was on Asgard. _Old_ Asgard, not New Asgard. 

It still was floating on some rock in the space, the sun shone down on it and Loki noticed that the bridge had installed a kind of wall – 

Either he had arrived at a time where he was king and had lived through the same madness or someone else finally had shown some common sense. 

It didn’t matter though. 

Heimdall stared right through him and Loki was happy that he had chosen to make himself appear invisible. There were times Loki didn’t know how he would survive without his seiðr. 

Slowly he walked around Heimdall, not trusting the gatekeeper at all and walked down the rainbow bridge. 

With his seiðr he carefully tried to locate his other self; Loki didn’t plan on staying long or, Norns forbid, on talking to himself but he wanted to see if his other self was _happy_ or something close to it. 

But to his dismay he learned that this Loki sat in the dungeons as he had. He had the same shackles around his wrist. And for a moment Loki forgot to breathe as he saw the emptiness in the other Loki’s eyes. 

_“I know that you’re there.”_

“I am here.” He blinked. He hadn’t wanted to answer out loud. B he knew how it felt to sit there in the cell, nobody ever talked to one and if they did, it was only to hurl insults at him.

_“If this is a prank of you, Amora, taking on my voice, then begone. I don’t think this is funny.”_

“I am not Amora, Loki.” He licked his lips. “I am _you_. Only from a different universe.” 

_“Oh.”_

“Why are you in here?” Loki asked even though he knew the answer to his question.

 _“I invaded Midgard and then imposed Odin for several years,”_ other Loki said and stared directly at Loki. 

The dead green in them was frightening. His own seiðr tugged at him, screamed at him to do _something_. 

“Were you convinced to invade Midgard by that purple being?” Loki hoped that this wasn’t the case. A universe without Thanos, that would be amazing. Fantastic, even. 

A shiver ran through the other Loki. _“Yes.”_ He sounded choked. 

“I am so sorry,” Loki whispered. 

_“Well,”_ Loki croaked, _“so am I, for what it’s worth. So am I.”_

Loki pressed his hand to the golden barrier. No alarm was raised. He grinned smugly. 

“What will you do when I let you out of here?” 

_“Run away,_ ” the other Loki mumbled. _“Run away and leave those shackles on Odin’s bed so that he may know that I am free and alive and won’t die in this cell, bereft of my seiðr.”_

“Be ready,” Loki said and pressed a tiny bit of his seiðr into the barrier and it broke down. 

The other prisoners started to yell but this time Loki wouldn’t let them out or help them. He reached for the other Loki’s shackles and took them off, opening the lock from the inside with his seiðr. 

The other Loki shuddered and sagged forward. His head rested on Loki’s shoulder and he could hear his muffled sobs. 

_“It feels so good,”_ the other Loki eventually whispered. When he raised his head, his eyes were vibrant green again. 

“I know.” Loki smiled. “Run, Loki. As fast as your legs may carry you and then even faster.” 

_“Thank you.”_

“Believe me,” Loki whispered, “it was my greatest pleasure to free you from those shackles.” 

The other Loki nodded, then disappeared in a flash of green.

_________

The next universe Loki visited was … different to the other. 

Firstly, because his seiðr brought him directly to the Tower Stark used to reside in. Secondly, because his other self was draped around _Stark_. Thirdly, because they both looked so happy at that moment Loki found himself hesitating to knock or to enter the Tower. 

He didn’t want to disturb the obvious peace that reigned in the penthouse. 

But then, he got _pulled in_ and the couple grinned at him, an amused twinkle in their eyes that spoke of mischief. 

“Nice to meet you, Loki,” Stark said. “We wondered whether another Loki would drop by anytime soon, so – _Hey there!_. You want a drink? Pizza? Some alone time with my Loki here? To sit down for a chat or a hug?” 

“I told you not to startle him, love,” other Loki admonished Stark and then stood up, sat Loki down on the couch and put a glass with _real_ alcohol in it in his hands. “Drink that, then we’ll talk.” 

Loki only nodded and emptied the glass in a go. 

“You’ve been expecting me?” he asked afterwards. 

“Not you specifically,” the other Loki replied. “We just had our fair share of getting unhappy Loki’s dumped in our tower because they’re searching for happiness and it’s been a while since one of us visited so … yes, we were expecting you.” 

“There are others who do the same?”

“Sure.” Stark shrugged. “Really, man, your life is shittier than any other soap opera I know, of course are you all going to search for luck even if it means you do some universe hopping.” 

“I didn’t expect that.” 

Stark smiled at him warmly.

It hit Loki straight in the chest. 

“I’d say don’t fall in love with him because he’s mine but,” the other Loki grinned at him darkly, “maybe it’s not that bad. You can fall in love with Anthony here, then go back to your universe and win the heart of the Anthony of your universe.” 

“I beg your pardon?”

Stark snorted. 

“Do it, really.” A besotted look crept over his face and he smiled so happily at his Loki; Loki had to avert his eyes for a moment because – 

Well, he wanted someone to look at him like that as well. 

“It might be difficult,” Stark said. “I know _I_ ~ am and so will be the Tony in your universe as well but- give it a try.” 

Loki shook his head. “I’m sorry but how did we end up on the topic that I should win Stark’s heart in my universe?”

“Because it’s the obvious solution.” The other Loki looked at him with a raised brow. “I was unhappy as well before I met him, Loki. I was unhappy and I hated everything and wanted to give everything up. I was about to end it all but somehow Anthony found me. He helped me through it. And that’s what most Lokis would tell you as well.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Me as well.” Stark waggled his eyebrows. “Don’t let the Tony in your universe miss out on the best thing in his life, Lokes. Because he will regret it even though he doesn’t even know it and you will regret it as well.” 

Loki gaped at him in shock. 

“Stop breaking my other selves, Anthony.” The other Loki smiled at him gently. “We have some spare guest rooms here; would you like to lie down and rest? We won’t run away and are here should you have more questions.” _About him_ was implied with the pointed look Loki threw at Stark. 

Loki found himself agreeing to the offer. It had only been two universes for today but he was out of breath and apparently, the solution to his problem was _Stark_.

_________

He spent three full days with the other Loki and with Anthony. Loki had insisted he had to call him that because Tony sounded wrong and crude out of his mouth. 

Heard the greatest tales about Anthony and saw them interacting with so much love and admiration for each other, Loki was in awe and he wanted – 

“So, you’re going to go and get your Anthony, won’t you?” the other Loki asked and Anthony next to him nodded eagerly. 

“I’d love to,” Loki agreed but the smile on his face wasn’t real and he knew it looked ugly. 

“What’s the problem?” Anthony asked. 

“Well,” Loki started. “The problem is that you are dead in my universe, Anthony. Your stupid self-sacrificing self let himself be killed so we’d defeat Thanos.” 

“No,” the other Loki whispered and clasped his Anthony in his arms. 

“Yes,” Loki argued. “You put the Gauntlet on and instead of just losing your arm as you had ensured us would happen, you snapped and then, died. Quietly on the battlefield and I hope your other self had seen the horror on Thanos’ face. Because that was divine but not divine enough to justify your death.”

“I’m suddenly very happy that I didn’t die for putting on the gauntlet.” 

“So am I.”

“You know,” the other Loki grumbled, “ _that_ is not fair at all.” 

“But if I’m dead in _your_ universe,” Anthony began, biting on his lip. “Then there must be a universe where _you_ are dead too.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“Well, I think you need to prepare for an adventure, Lokes.” Anthony smiled at him. “I don’t know in what universe I am alive and you aren’t but it sounds like you have to find it.” 

“Is it worth it?” 

“It is.” The other Loki smiled at him. “And here’s another offer, Loki. When you hopped from one universe to the next and you _can’t_ go on anymore or you just want to calm down and go home, come back here. We’ll let the room stay as it as for as long as you need it.” 

“Thank you,” Loki mumbled, touched by that gesture. 

“You’re always welcome here,” Anthony agreed and kissed his cheek. Loki’s eyes flew wide open. 

They both smiled at him. 

“Enjoy your hunting, Loki,” the other said and waved him off. “And maybe introduce your Anthony to us when you’ve found him.” 

“I will,” he promised and took off.

_________

Loki hopped through twenty-five different universes. Some of the Lokis had already found their Anthonys and some had not even learned yet what he truly was – 

Loki helped out when he could. 

It made him feel better. 

But he finally found a universe where he was _dead_ – died apparently on Thor’s foolish adventure to Jotunheim – and Anthony was _alive_. 

He had become Iron Man some months ago and just had recovered from his poisoning and spent some time on creating new things for Stark Industry. 

It had almost been laughable easy, but Loki was glad about it. He pushed the Widow to Potts, let some pretty words fly and made them both blush until a determined glint had entered the Widow’s eyes and had taken off with her new-found prey. 

Anthony had watched it with a small smile on his lips. 

“That was some pretty amazing maneuver at pushing people together,” he said as he reached Loki and offered him a glass with champagne. It tasted like crap on his tongue. He hated champagne. 

“Ah, not a friend of champagne.” Anthony grinned at him amusedly. “Let me offer you to buy you another drink that you can choose?” 

“I’d love to,” Loki admitted and smiled at him. 

“Awesome. I’m Tony, but you probably knew that.” 

“I’m Loki,” he replied and wandered with Anthony over to the bar. 

Loki was positive that he’d win Anthony for himself soon. Because it all had gone so smoothly now, Potts was out of the way and Anthony had approached _him_ first and it would be easy to keep Anthony interested.

_________

Falling in love with Anthony was easier than expected. He was a brilliant human, with a sharp intellect and he sassed Loki as regularly as he cleaned his bots and Loki adored it. 

Asking Anthony out for a date was not even difficult, he kind of did that when they were in bed and he was supposed to concentrate on something different but seeing Anthony so flushed and only for Loki to have, he couldn’t stop the words spilling from his mouth.

Thankfully Anthony took it with humour and even agreed to go out with him. 

Loki was so happy he could burst. 

And three dates later he told Anthony _who_ he was and _what_.

He didn’t want to have secrets in their relationship that could someday ruin them both –

Loki had traveled too far for that. 

This was why he knocked with Anthony next to him, at the Tower’s door in another universe. His lover had demanded a different proof after all. 

“It looks like mine,” Anthony said nervously. 

“Well, that is because it’s yours,” Loki agreed and waited eagerly for the door to open and then ran with Anthony to the elevator and they rode up to the penthouse. 

His friends were already waiting for them, beaming for excitement. 

“Oh gods,” Anthony breathed next to him. 

“You can call me Loki,” the other Loki grinned and pulled him into a hug. 

“Seems like Loki finally found you, hm?” 

“Yeah, he did,” Anthony agreed sheepishly. “Didn’t want to believe him, at first. Universe hopping sounded too amazing to be true.” 

“Well,” the other Anthony laughed and patted him on the arm. “That is because Loki is just that amazing. Both. Or, every version of them, you know?” 

The two Anthonys wandered off, likely to the bar to talk about their Lokis and their misdeeds. 

“I’m glad you found him,” the other Loki mumbled, eyes resting on his lover. “Are you happy?” 

“I am.” Loki smiled. “Thank you for encouraging me, Loki.” 

“LOKI, THERE’S _ANOTHER_ LOKI ON THE WINDOW!”

Loki laughed and jogged over to the Anthonys. He couldn’t wait for explaining to that Loki that he only had to search for Anthony to become lucky and it would be better than he could ever imagine.


End file.
